1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven injection molding apparatus in which an electric motor opens and closes metal molds, injects a molten material, and unloads a molded product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an injection molding machine is constituted by a metal mold opening and closing mechanism which opens and closes metal molds so as to clamp the mold, an injection mechanism which melts a pellet of a material to be molded or the like so as to inject, and a drive mechanism which automatically moves these mechanisms. The metal mold opening and closing mechanism is a mechanism which clamps the metal molds by a high pressure so as to carry out the mold clamping, and a mold clamping type thereof is broadly divided into a toggle type which opens and closes the metal molds and clamps the molds by a toggle mechanism, and a direct hydraulic type which directly clamps molds by a hydraulic cylinder or the like.